


Blasphemy//Phan AU

by thatonephanwriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Character Development, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pansexual Character, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Size Difference, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonephanwriter/pseuds/thatonephanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where pansexual pastel!Dan reluctantly relocates and punk!Phil is the school's  popular straight Christian, but little do they know that's gonna change once the pretty pastel boy with the flower crowns moves in to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Copyright©

Blasphemy

Copyright © 2016 by Hunter Chilton 

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law. 

This is a work of fiction. The author's interpretation of these characters is not meant as fact, nor to impose any pending, past, or present relations between the person(s) these characters are derived from. The author's intent is not to offend or harass any real people. The actions or depictions of graphic scenes is purely fictitious, and the author does not claim any authentication of these scenes happening in real life.

All media, including but not restricted to: photography, songs, GIFs, etc. are not property of Hunter Chilton, unless otherwise stated.

Requests for information and/or reproduction inquiries should be directed via email to:

hunterlovesfood369 @ gmail.com

 

Cover Credit: @Mystical__Panda (wattpad)

~ ~ ~

heyo frens this is my new fanfiction!! 

ive had this idea for a while now, and i think i finally have motivation and inspiration to do this!

there will be some trigger warnings, so watch out for those. there will be mature themes, so if you feel you cannot handle that, then please do not read this.

first chapter should be coming to a wattpad near you in a week maybe? if my writers block will go away, that'd be great.

look out for that first chapter soon!


	2. 1| i wont fall in love with falling

/“You’ve stolen my air catcher, and I don’t know if I want it back.”/

Dan’s P.O.V.  
The world around me is dark. The musky scent of dirt and decaying leaves intertwining with the pungent, overwhelming aroma of wilderness overflows my nostrils. As my feet hit the ground, my ears flood with the sound of leaves crunching, twigs breaking, /destruction./ My primal instincts are shouting at me, a cacophony of /run, don’t look back, faster, faster, FASTER,/ voices screaming at me instructions I can barely make out in the midst of my haste.

I don’t exactly know what I’m running from, but a mantra in my head is just screaming /run./ I muster up enough courage and willpower to turn around, but before I have the chance the scene shifts before me. The ground shakes, the trees disappear, and next thing I know, I’ve disappeared as well.

Falling is a weird sensation. You’re absolutely petrified, but with the whipping wind invading your ears and the floating sensation, also comes peace. Whilst falling, you may be plummeting towards the ground at a great speed, but you don’t feel like you’re falling. Close your eyes, let the wind cascade over your body, and wallow in the sense of tranquility. While it lasts, that is.

It’s an amazing feeling, at first. But when the speed catches up to you, and the rapid incline in air pressure finally makes you realize you’re falling, it’s fucking /terrifying./ When you open your eyes and see the ground waiting, oh so patiently might I add, for your body to barrel towards the earth and become a human pancake, it’s a little alarming. 

The ground is approaching much quicker than I want it to. My body dropping like a parachuted army man you drop off the top of the stairs as a child, except I'm not quite lucky enough to have a parachute. I’m bracing myself for the impact, inching closer and closer to my certain death, and then... 

A voice calls out to me from the void of air rushing past me. Time slows. A familiar voice, one smooth like silk and sweet like honey, yet husky as if they were recovering from a sore throat. A voice I one fell in love with, one that betrayed me, hurt me. 

/“Oh, Danny boy! Looks like we’ve reached the end of the sky. Remember how I used to whisper those words into your ear after we fucked? Sucks that you weren’t the only person I said that to. Shame, you weren’t even the best of them./ ‘I’ll love you till we reach the end of the sky.’ /What a bunch of bullshit. I don’t love you, Dan. I never have, and I never, ever, will.”/  
With that, time speeds up and I’m hurling towards the ground again. My limp body flying towards the dirt, the feeling of vertigo setting in. I’m only a few feet from the end of sky now, roughly seven stories up. Just as my body hits the earth…

My lanky form jerks awake, sweat pouring off my face and pooling on the pillow beneath it. My vision is blurry, everything looking like there’s a film over it. I blink my bleary eyes, once, twice, three times, until my vision is restored. Once the dream comes rushing back to me, I begin to feel disoriented.

I thought these dreams had stopped. With the medication Dr. Rollens prescribed, they seceded for a few months, but they weren’t supposed to come back. Nonplussed, I swing my feet over the edge of the bed and stand, receding to the shower. 

While the water is heating up, I strip myself of the sweat inundated clothes. As I’m standing up from removing my pants, I see my reflection in the mirror. My hair, usually straight from the ceramic plated iron I crush it with daily, now curly from the sweat. My eyes are blown wide and bloodshot. Every inch of skin is flushed a pretty pink color that you would usually only find on my cheeks or on the flower crowns I wear. 

As the bathroom fills with the curling bouts of steam, I finally step into the shower. The hot water cascades over my body and scalds it on the way down to the drain. After lathering my hair, I step back under the direct stream of water. I stare down into the drain, and as the shampoo swirls with the water and flows down the crisscrossed metal, any remnants of the dream follow suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for the chapter: air catcher by twenty one pilots off the self titled album
> 
> ayye first chapter friends!


End file.
